please don't go
by slack2011
Summary: my version of what happened at a night in vegas :D
1. Chapter 1

Clare was looking for Fitz. She felt terrible.

_I should have known Eli was going to pull a stunt like this._ She thought guiltily.

Clare found Fitz at his locker and he looked beyond pissed.

"Hey…"She said quietly. Fitz looked at with hatred. "Are…are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING OKAY?" He yelled at her.

She flinched. "I'm sorry…I should have known he'd pull a stunt like that. He doesn't like that I came here with you, but I always seem to expect the best out of people I guess. I really sorry, Fitz."

"Yeah! You're mighty important to him alright!" He smiled a terrifying smile as he grabbed something from his locker. It took a moment for Clare to realize he was holding a knife.

"I think I should head back to the dance now…" She began to back away in fear.

"No you don't!" Fitz growled. He grabbed her arm before she knew what was happening. Fitz shoved her into the lockers. "Why physically hurt the freak, when I break him by taking the girl that's so important to him away from him!" He gave her a devilish grin.

She began to cry. "Please…" She begged. "Please don't do…" She was cut off my the worst pain she's ever felt in her stomach. Fitz pulled the bloody knife out of her abdomen.

"Your damned boyfriend will never mess with me again." He exclaimed as Clare fell to the floor clutching her bleeding stomach. Her only thoughts were on Eli as Fitz walked away from her crumpled form.

_Please be safe Eli…_


	2. Chapter 2

Eli had set off in search of Clare. He felt terrible. For some reason he couldn't figure out, his mind kept going back to the night he fought with Julia and she had left in the same manner Clare had and that was the last he saw of her.

Eli was around the corner from the hall where Fitz and Clare were. Eli heard painful gasp and saw Fitz round the corner smiling when he saw Eli. "Well well well…just who I was looking for." Eli noticed the knife but not the blood due to the darkness of the hallways.

"Fitz, you don't wanna do this…"

Fitz just gave a harsh laugh. "You think I'd give you the satisfaction. I already used it on a much more appealing candidate." He lifted his eyebrows and have the same devilish grin he'd given as he had stabbed Clare. Eli's eyes widened, not understanding.

Fitz smirked. "You'll understand soon enough." He ran off laughing. Eli was confused as he walked around the corner hesitantly.

What he saw made his breath stop. Clare was bleeding profusely on t he hallway floor.

"CLARE!" Eli stated as he ran to her side.

Her bright blue eyes were dull, her face was pale and her breath was shallow. "Eli!" She gasped. "Eli…listen…before I die…I want you to…" She was stopped by a coughing fit of blood.

"Shh! You'll make yourself worse. I need you to stay with me, please!" Eli plead with tears streaming down his face.

She half smiled. "Eli…I love you…" She trailed off at the end as her eyes closed and her chest rose only slightly with breath.

"Clare! Please don't die! I love you too! Clare, please! CLARE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Adam decided to go find his friends. He was bored and wanted to know why his friends were gone for so long when he heard someone screaming Clare's name over and over again. Adam's stomach dropped as he rounded the corner to find Eli holding Clare's bleeding body, Eli bawling his eyes out.

Adam quickly called 9-1-1. "Someone's been hurt at Degrassi. Hurry, please!"

Adam hung up and went to his friend. "Eli?" Adam asked cautiously.

He looked into Adam's eyes. "Adam, what do I do?"

"Eli, I called for an ambulance, they'll be here soon. Now tell me what happened…"

"I…I was l-looking for C-Clare when I saw F-Fitz…" Eli sniffled and went on stronger. "He had a knife and said he wouldn't use on my but he had already used it. He ran off and I turned the corner to find Clare…like this…She's bleeding so bad…she was talking for a minute…she told me she loved me and then she passed out…..she never got to hear me say it back…I can't lose her like this Adam…I just can't…" He began to sob uncontrollably again.

Adam hugged his friend. "She'll be fine Eli. Our Clare's a fighter." Adam saw the lights of the ambulance in a window and ran to bring them to Clare.

Adam had to make Eli let go of her. "Eli, they are going to help her. Let's go to the hospital and wait for her, okay?" Eli just shook his head yes and they walked to Morty. The car was silent except the occasional sob coming out of Eli. Adam could do nothing to help his friend.

When they arrived Adam had gone to see if he could find out Clare's status. "The doctor will be out soon." Was all he got as an answer.

After another hour, felt like 10 years, the doctor came towards them. "Are you here for Ms. Clare Edwards?" She asked us.

"Yes!" Adam replied.

"Are her parents around?" Adam remembered what Clare had said about her parents going on a retreat for troubled couples and they were unreachable until Sunday. He relayed this to the doctor.

"Okay, well, a vital vein was punctured and had to have an infusion…but we don't have enough O type blood due to lack in donors. If you know anyone…"

Eli finally talked for the first time since his little scene when holding Clare. "I have type O blood! I'll donate it to her! I'd die for her!"

The doctor's look softened at the sight of the eager boy. "Okay, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Clare found herself in a dark place with little light. She didn't know what was going on.

"Hello there!" Said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see about 17 or 18. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "My names J.T. York."

Her eyes widened when she recognized him. "You're the boy that was stabbed a few years ago. Your picture is in the Zen Garden."

He looked somber. "Yes, that's me."

She took a deep breath. "So are you here to take me away?"

"Only if you choose to. You see, unlike me, you actually have a choice on whether you would like to stay or die.

She was shocked. "I don't know…" She thought of how her life had been going. Her parents constantly bickered, she'd ruined her relationship with Eli she just knew it, and was sick of being called a prude by everyone behind her back. She could escape it all….

His eyes softened. "Listen, before you make a definite decision listen to the person talking to you right now, and then decide."

Her face showed confusion. She heard nothing at first but then heard her name being called with a beeping in the background. "Clare! Don't you dare die on me!" She heard the voice growl. "Come back. I can't lose you! I love you too much. Your friends and your family need you here. _I_ need you here! Clare, I can't live without you!"

She recognized the voice. "Eli!" She knew what she had to do. "I'm gonna stay. I can't leave him just yet.

J.T. smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own degrassi**

Clare's heart monitor began to beep. Her heart rate was going down fast. "Clare! Don't you dare die on me!" He growl. "Come back. I can't lose you! I love you too much. Your friends and your family need you here. _I_ need you here! Clare, I can't live without you!"

He started to cry when the machine went back to normal. Her eyes were still closed the nurse who had come in looked at her strangely and found her vital signs were fine so she left the room.

An hour later, Clare finally opened her eyes to see Eli still crying next to her saying "Clare I love you…" She slowly lifted the hand Eli wasn't holding and put it on his head. He figured it was Adam coming back to ask how she was until he heard "I love you, too, Eli!"

Eli lifted his head quickly. "Clare!" Eli thought he was dreaming for a moment. Clare tried to sit up but was met with a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Owe…"

"Don't move, you'll open up your wound."

She smiled at him. "You found me! I'm so glad I came back!"

He didn't understand what she meant by that but let it slide. "I will always be there to find you. No matter what! I don't know what I would have don't if you'd…"

"Shh…don't talk like that. I'm here now." She began to cry.

Eli panicked. "Clare, what's wrong!"

"I'm so glad you're all right."

Eli was confused. "You're the one who got stabbed…"

"I thought he was going to go after you before he went for me. I was so greatful it was me rather that you."

Eli was speechless. _She's happy she was stabbed instead of me?_ He thought, baffled.

"Eli…I love you…The thought of you leaving me…dying…it tore me up until I realized I was the intended target."

"Clare…it shouldn't have happened…I should have been me…" A lone tear fell down his face.

"Shh…it's okay now…I think you've cried enough for a lifetime." His eyes were extremely puffy and red. "Eli, I almost didn't come back. I was going to leave, escape everything, until I heard your voice. I came back for you Eli…"

Eli was shocked….he remembered her heart beginning to fade away with the beeping machine getting louder, then his outburst at her, and how after that she had been fine again. "Clare, I'm so glad you didn't leave."

"Eli, I'm glad you're alright. I love you!" She said as she drifted off to sleep. Eli fell asleep next her. Adam walked in and smiled. He had went to Eli's to grab him some clothes and set those down beside him. He put a blanket on him and called his mom to come pick him up. He knew everything was going to be ok.

**i have more i can add but i'm not sure. i kinda like this ending here. tell me what ya think. cont. or stop?**


End file.
